charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tree of Peace Quest Set
ToPShop1.jpg TreeofPeaceG.jpg L39ToPV1.JPG NOTICE!! The Tree of Peace has been discontinued for new players as of October 2018 Only players who already have the Tree of Peace can continue upgrading it. We hope it will be brought back for new players in the future. ---- • Tree of Peace building materials and upgrade requirements changed with a recent game update • All screenshots of construction and production windows are now updated and current as of Aug 17, 2018 • If you have a quest that is different than one posted here please leave a screenshot in the comments below. Thank you! ---- The Tree of Peace, commonly referred to by players as the "ToP" is the first big quest line you will encounter in Charm Farm, and begins upon reaching Level 9. There are currently 50 levels total. There are Level requirements you must meet before you can upgrade. You must be 8 Levels higher than the next upgrade at the higher levels of the tree. (This changed recently from 7) Which means, if you want to upgrade your Tree of Peace to L20, you must be Experience Level 28 in order to do so. *L8+ ToP = 2 Shmoos to begin Production *L19+ ToP = 3 Shmoos to begin Production *L31+ ToP = 4 Shmoos to begin Production Begin= |-|ToP L1-L5= Tree of Peace1.JPG Tree of Peace Build L1.JPG|L1 Build Req's Tree of Peace2.JPG Tree of Peace Build L2.JPG|L2 Build Req's Tree of Peace3.JPG Tree of Peace Build L3.JPG|L3 Build Req's ToP4.jpg Tree of Peace Build L4.JPG|L4 Build Req's Tree of Peace5.JPG Tree of Peace Build L5.JPG|L5 Build Req's |-| ToP L6-L10= Tree of Peace6.JPG Tree of Peace Build L6.JPG|L6 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L7.JPG|L7 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L8.JPG|L8 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L9.JPG|L9 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L10.JPG|L10 Build Req's |-| ToP L11-L15= Tree of Peace7.JPG Tree of Peace Build L11.JPG|L11 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L12.JPG|L12 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L13.JPG|L13 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L14.JPG|L14 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L15.JPG|L15 Build Req's |-| ToP L16-L20= ToPQ8.jpg Tree of Peace Build L16.JPG|L16 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L17.JPG|L17 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L18.JPG|L18 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L19.JPG|L19 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L20.JPG|L20 Build Req's |-| ToP L21-L25= Tree of Peace9.JPG Tree of Peace Build L21.JPG|L21 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L22.JPG|L22 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L23.JPG|L23 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L24.JPG|L24 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L25.JPG|L25 Build Req's |-| ToP L26-L30= ToPQ10.JPG Tree of Peace Build L26.JPG|L26 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L27.JPG|L27 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L28.JPG|L28 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L29.JPG|L29 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L30.jpg|L30 Build Req's |-| ToP L31-L35= ToPQ11.JPG Tree of Peace Build L31.JPG|L31 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L32.JPG|L32 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L33.JPG|L33 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L34.JPG|L34 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L35.JPG|L35 Build Req's |-| ToP L36-L38= ToPQ12.JPG Tree of Peace Build L36.JPG|L36 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L37.JPG|L37 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L38.JPG|L38 Build Req's |-| ToP L39-L41= ToPQ13.JPG Tree of Peace Build L39.JPG|L39 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L40.JPG|L40 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L41.JPG|L41 Build Req's |-| ToP L42-L44= ToPQ14.JPG Tree of Peace Build L42.JPG|L42 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L43.JPG|L43 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L44.JPG|L44 Build Req's |-| ToP L45-L47= ToPQ15.PNG Tree of Peace Build L45.JPG|L45 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L46.JPG|L46 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L47.JPG|L47 Build Req's |-| ToP L48-L50= ToP_Q16.png|Warning: Inventory Sleeping Potions do not count. Craft only. Tree of Peace Build L48.JPG|L48 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L49.JPG|L49 Build Req's Tree of Peace Build L50.JPG|L50 Build Req's Tree of Peace Production L50.JPG L50ToPV1.jpg To view the details for the payout, click on the image of the level you want to view. If you have levels that we are missing, please post a pic in the comments below of the Production window before starting a production. ToP Production Info= |-|Payout L1 - 25= |-|Payout L26 - 50= Category:Tree of Peace Category:Quests